zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicles of Wilder Jones
Episode 1 Characters: Wilder, Wilder's Uncle, Wilder's Sister Mariana, Espio (Diclonious), LT, General, Lieutenant. Story: Wilder Jones (now living with his Uncle) has been keeping crime in his small town at an all time low. At the beginning of the week, Wilder started feeling dizzy and ended up sucking out an innocent persons soul when he went to greet them. He went to his Uncle (also a Ginger) for help. His sister was grocery shopping at the time The camera pans down in front of a house and zooms on Wilder who is entering Wilder: -opens the door- Uncle, I have something to ask you. Uncle: Yes my nephew? The camera (now inside the house) pans over to a kitchen table where Wilder and his Uncle are sitting. Wilder: My powers are becoming hard to control. Uncle: Is that so? Wilder: Yes. Uncle: Well, then l can't help you. Wilder: Wait.....what? Uncle: I said, I can't help you. Wilder: Why? Uncle: You wanna know why l wear these sunglasses? Wilder: Sure, I guess? Uncle: I wear these because l had lost my powers when battling with my close friend. My friend's soul was taken, so I used my powers to restor his. At the cost of losing my own. Wilder: But l thought you were a Ginger? Uncle: Just because l lost my powers doesn't mean l'm not a Ginger anymore. Wilder: Well, who can help me? Uncle: My friend knows a Diclonious that knows the Legendary Ginger, LT. Wilder: A DICLONIOUS!?!?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXTINCT!?!?! Uncle: Well, she is the last one. And she is alive for one reason. Wilder: ? Uncle: She can reproduce like normal humans unlike other Diclonii. Wilder: How does that concern me? Uncle: She is so unusual the she was taken into a facility by the military. Wilder: Are you saying you want me to break her out? Uncle: Yes. Wilder: Why? Uncle: She is the only one that can take you to LT. Wilder: You got to be fucking kidding me? Uncle: I'm not fucking kidding, however. Wilder: -sighs- DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uncle: Unless you don't want to learn how to control your powers? Wilder: OF COURSE I DO!!!!!!!!! Uncle: Then stop complaining. Wilder: Fine. Uncle: You will have to head out first thing in the morning. Wilder: -_- I hate you....... Uncle: I hate you too, now get your fucking ass a moving. Wilder: -_- Next morning, Wilder sneeks out of the house so his sister wouldn't follow him. He manages to get to town at dawn. He starts looking for info on the Facility. Wilder: Sir, Do you know where l can find the Division 6 Military Research Facility? Sir: You mean the one on the cliff over there? Wilder: That was easier than l thought............thanks man! Sir: No prob. Wilder manages to get to the facility and is surprized to see that there are no guards. So Wilder climbs onto the roof and enters the building. '' Wilder: That was a little too easy. - takes out revolver - So time to find a layout of the facility. ''Wilder starts walking down the main hall. Wilder: Let's se..!? -trips and gun goes off, and one of the rounds fires straight into the armory- The armory explodes and sets off alarms everywhere in the facility. '' Wilder: SHIT! NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!! -bullet flies through his coats collar- DEFINITELY NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!! MUST HIDE!!!!! -ducks into nearby room and is breathing heavily- My new gun should do the trick. Don't want them to know l'm a Ginger. -jumps into the hall and fires a round, and kills a soldier-Damn. This gun packs a punch. ''Wilder keeps runnig from the soldiers. He Stumbles into a large room with a bracelet in the center. Wilder: -huff- -huff- They just don't kn-notices the bracelet- This looks valuble. -puts on the bracelet- The bracelet suddenly tightens and activates. A digital like mosaic envelopes around the bracelet. It fires an enormous energy wave and blows a massive hole in the side of the facility. Freeing one of the test subjects. Category:Original Story Category:Pages added by Leo Kazisaski Category:Fanfiction